degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25114108-20180304135137
OK so I have now seen every Best Picture nominee except Get Out and Call Me By Your Name. I’m going to attempt to analyze my choices for the Oscars (again): Best Picture: my ranking is Three Billboards>Lady Bird>Phantom Thread>The Shape Of Water>Dunkirk>The Post>Darkest Hour. Three Billboards was amazing in my opinion,it deserves the award but it might not get it because there’s an absurd amount of backlash towards it lately. Lady Bird was great too,but I can’t see it winning. Phantom Thread in my opinion was perfect but it’s also kind of unappealing to most people so I can’t see it winning either. The Shape Of Water was beautiful,but again I didn’t like the ending that much so it edges it down for me. It’s the front runner to win though. The Post was interesting but it doesn’t deserve a nomination at all lmao. Maybe for best hair and makeup. Same for Darkest Hour,that movie was boring as shit. There are many other movies I would have picked for the final two nominees...my favorite movie of the year,A Ghost Story, wasnt nominated for anything (then again limited release movie not a lot of people have seen). There’s also The Promise,Molly’s Game,All The Money In The World, I Tonya,Wind River, Detroit,etc... lots of good movies the Oscars completely ignored. Best Actress: Sally Hawkins to me wasn’t that good,she was overshadowed by everyone else in the cast for me (even the fish). Frances McDormand is obviously the front runner and I really want her to win,but Margot Robbie was really good in I Tonya too,she really changed herself. Saoirse Ronan is my favorite of the category in general but her acting in Lady Bird isn’t really Oscar worthy tbh. Meryl Streep shouldn’t even be nominated lmao...I would have put either Michelle Williams for All The Money In The World, Jessica Chastain for Molly’s Game, or Vicky Krieps for Phantom Thread Best Actor: my vote goes to Daniel Day Lewis in Phantom Thread... Gary Oldman literally just walks around yelling in Darkest Hour. The award should go to the makeup team that transformed him,not him. I haven’t seen any of the other nominated movies. Best Supporting Actress: Allison Janney is a lock! Laurie Metcalf was really good in Lady Bird too. (Fittingly they both play abusive parents, Allison is just much harsher). Octavia Spencer was good in The Shape Of Water but not Oscar worthy. Lesley Manville was just ok to me in Phantom Thread. Didn’t see Mudbound (it is on Netflix though so logically I could go and watch it right now...maybe later) Best Supporting Actor: I really want Sam Rockwell to win and according to all the experts he’s a lock despite the backlash the role is getting. Christopher Plummer is my second choice. Richard Jenkins was good but for The Shape Of Water I would have nominated Michael Shannon or Doug Jones (can he get nominated if he spends the whole movie in a costume?hmm). Woody Harrelson also gets outshined by his cast mates plus I don’t really like him as an actor that much lmao. Didn’t see The Florida Project either.